


Day 14

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Sam and Dean pick up another case, but Sam can’t seem to get his mind off Y/N, no matter how long it’s been since he’s seen her.





	Day 14

It had been two weeks since Sam and Y/N had stumbled into one another on the sidewalk. The Winchesters were on to the next town after a few days of down time at the bunker between hunts. 

_“I’ve got all the time in the world for you, Sam Winchester.”_

Her words echoed in Sam’s mind every night. Her smile lit up his dreams. Her eyes showed him colors he swore he’d never seen before, like he was unable to truly see the hues surrounding him until he heard her voice.

“Sammy.” Dean nudged Sam’s shoulder from his spot in the driver’s seat. “We’re here. Look alive.” Sam grunted and blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of day. “You gonna tell me where the first body was found or should I drive around and ask the locals?” 

“Shut up. Give me a minute.” Sam bent at the hips and rummaged through his laptop bag, pulling out a wrinkled page of newspaper. “Corner of Cherry and Elm.” He pointed to the street signs. 

“Ah, just down the road.” Dean grinned and threw Baby into drive, heading toward the old farm house. They pulled into the driveway and Dean cocked his head. “Thought the place was abandoned.” He nodded toward the car, shiny and new, at the top of the pavement. 

“That’s Y/N’s car.” Sam scrambled out of his seat, slamming the door in his haste.

“Easy on the ride, Sammy! What’s my baby ever done to you?” Dean called after him, but Sam was already gone. He had burst through the front door, shoving his body weight against it until it swung open. 

“Jesus! Give a girl a heart attack!” Y/N spun around, hand over your chest. “Sam?” She squinted, trying to make out the face silhouetted against the bright sunlight streaming in around the tall figure. “‘S that you?” 

“Y/N.” He smiled with a sigh and stepped toward her. “God, it’s good to see you again.” 

“You too, Sam. Everything alright?” She looked up at him curiously. 

“Y- yeah, everything’s good.” He shook his head and cleared his throat, realizing he’d been acting strangely with no explanation. “Weird, though, isn’t it?” 

“What?” Y/N went back to searching the house for signs of anything that would lead her to the monster of the week. 

“That - that we’re on the same case… again.” Sam stood beside her, checking the places she couldn’t quite see - the top of the loft, the cabinets above the refrigerator and microwave.

“Yeah, I guess it is. I’ve never run into the same hunters twice.” She frowned. “You see anything up there?” 

“Nothing. H- hey, could - would you… wanna see a movie later?” Sam laughed nervously. 

“Sure.” Y/N shrugged with a smile. “Which one?” 

* * *

Y/N wasn’t exactly sure how, but she fell right back into it with Sam. Things were easy. She didn’t have to try to make small talk with him, the words just came. There were no awkward silences, but rather comfortable pauses. They seemed to be the yin to one another’s yang, a balancing act made for the high wire and they’d only just met. 

As the movie started, Y/N pulled out her bag of sour patch kids, the crinkling of the paper filling the silence of the dark theater. “Good thing we’re just about the only people in here.” She whispered with a nervous smile.

“Good thing.” Sam grinned.

“Want  _shum_?” She asked as she chewed on the orange gummies, the tackiness of them slurring her words. Sam laughed with a nod and stuffed his hand into the small bag, pulling out three candies. He clapped his palm over his mouth, the candy falling onto his tongue. “You’re… disgusting.” Y/N’s lip curled. Sam’s eyes went wide at her words. He swallowed the gummies with an audible gulp.

“W- why?” His hand tapped nervously on his thigh.

“Three colors at once? You’re mixing all the flavors! It’s a cardinal _sin_ , Sam.” Y/N twisted and kept the candy from him as she put a red one between her teeth. “No more for you.” Relief crashed over Sam and he sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

“I can still reach them, you know.” He nodded toward Y/N’s opposite arm. She raised a questioning eyebrow, testing Sam.

After a brief second of determination, Sam lifted his arm and laid it behind Y/N’s shoulders, his fingertips brushing the top of the bag. She tilted it to let him have his victory reward, then turned and smiled at him, her face just inches from his. Sam breathed a quiet and nervous laugh before bringing his hand back to his face, candy between his fingers.

“Wanna try that again?” She prompted. Sam’s eyes filled with a gleam of hope as his arm wrapped around Y/N’s shoulders again. She settled into his side, leaning her head toward him. “Smooth, Winchester.” She spoke softly, looking up at him. Sam peered down at her and winked.

“Like butter.”


End file.
